


shhh... let me

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Dev is not totally against it, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Smut, indra likes the idea of eyes on them, what is Dev's kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Dev and Indra are intend on spicing things up for each other. Fantasies, kinks and wildest dreams are all on the table. So what if Indra is a little exhibitionist, Dev can handle some unwanted eyes. Oh, but what are Dev's fantasies?
Relationships: Dev(Bhallaladev)/Indra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	shhh... let me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonewolfwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts).



> this was a wild idea at the last minute for a writing challenge. though the idea was not chosen, i decided to write it anyway. And what better bday gift for a sweet friend..

The soft sunshine spilled on the bed. The edges of the half closed curtains threw shadows on a  beautifully muscled back. She raised herself up and traced those shadows with her eyes. Then with her fingers, feather light touches. like last night.

_"Dev.!"_

_He was torturing her._

_"shhhh ... let me do this right."_

Something clinked. The curtain rings  were broken . 

Dev turned his head towards her, murmuring something. he was fast asleep. She didn't wake him. He needed the sleep. After last night, he definitely needed the sleep.

She blushed and her toes curled into the sheets. 

She twisted away from him and the aches appeared. 

oohh..

Her insides were burning. So were her inner thighs.

Of course, the stubble. The stubble burn on the inside of her thighs were a sweet memory. 

She proceeded to get off the bed and stepped on a pillow. The bed cover lay on the ground. Her ornamental cat shaped vase lay shattered on one side. And the curtains that  were supposed to shade the bed from sun hung  haphazardly from broken rings. 

They made a mess last night. 

She was sure she  was red from all the blushing.

God, this  is fucked .. 

She walked around the bed and into the bathroom. The mirror wall of the bathroom showed her she was not red, but close to that colour. There  were red marks on her hip, from where he had held on, four fingers  deeply etched into her skin. Her neck and the swells of her breast bore his teeth marks and her hair struck out every which way. 

She hurried to finish up her morning rituals and drew herself a bath. As she sank into a warm water, her skin trembled in the remembered warmth of the night that passed.

_"Can you see?"_

_A leisurely finger down her spine. Teeth closing down on her ear lobe, teasing._

_Her breath came in short pants._

_The night spread ahead of her. Lights on the buildings ahead clearly visible. The heavy glass that formed the outer wall of her room showed everything in inescapable surety. _

_She stood naked on the brink of ecstasy, backlit from the lights in her own room. Anyone could see her. All one had to do was look._

_She shivered at the realisation._

_"Baby, you cold?"_

_Dev stood closer. He was fully clothed. The rasp of cloth on her bare skin was delicious. _

_As he wrapped an arm around her waist and another across her chest, his arousal made a definite mark on her._

_This was wondrous. She had only ever imagined such a thing in her wildest dreams. But even her wildest dreams could not compare to the delicious reality. She really was exposed to the night. But only just barely. And he did make her wildest fantasy come true._

_"Thank you." she murmured._

_"I have just begun, love." _

_His husky whisper send a trickle of need through her body._

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

_She asked with bravado she did not feel._

_He smiled; she saw it in their reflection in the glass._

_Dev held her eyes and moved his arm, trailing his long fingers across her shoulder, circling one nipple slowly, thoroughly._

_His other hand spread on her stomach, teasing her to the edges of insanity._

_" Dev.!"_

_He was torturing her._

_"shhhh ... let me do this right."_

Indra! 

Dev was up.


End file.
